wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Aspects
The Dragon Aspects (aka the Great Aspects or simply the Aspects) are the leaders of the five dragonflights and were created by the titans from the dragon known as Galakrond. The titans empowered the five dragons, each with specific powers, to lead the dragonflights and watch over ancient Kalimdor and its evolutionTribunal of Ages (at the time, the sole continent of Azeroth). The Dragon Aspects * Nozdormu, the Timeless One *: The massive bronze dragon chosen by Aman'Thul to guard time itself and police the ever-spinning pathways of fate and destiny. * Alexstrasza, the Life-Binder *: The red leviathan chosen by Eonar to safeguard all living creatures on the world. * Ysera, the Dreamer *: The lithe green dragon, and Alexstrasza's younger sister, chosen by Eonar to watch over the growing wilds of the world from her verdant realm, the Emerald Dream. * Malygos, the Spell-Weaver *: The blue dragon chosen by Norgannon as the guardian of magic and hidden arcanum. * Neltharion, the Earth-Warder *: The mighty black wyrm chosen by Khaz'goroth and given dominion over the earth and the deep places of the world. He was driven mad by the whisperings of the Old Gods and managed to drive the blue dragonflight to near extinction. He is now known as Deathwing. The Aspects in World of Warcraft At present, all of the Aspects, with the exception of Deathwing, appear in one form or another: *Malygos was the first Aspect confirmed to appear in WotLK. He is the boss of the raid in the Nexus, the homebase of the blue dragonflight, on the island of Coldarra in Borean Tundra. Malygos leads his dragonflight in a war against all mortal spellcasters, believing that magic was running amok throughout the world because of mortals' reckless use of its powers.http://www.wow-europe.com/wrath/features/dungeons/nexus.xml He is the boss of the Eye of Eternity, the Onyxia-style raid in the Nexus, and can be killed by players. Thus, Malygos will be the first Aspect to die. *Alexstrasza appears in humanoid form at the Wyrmrest Temple in Dragonblight. The red dragonflight appears to be at the forefront in defending the mortal races in the Nexus War against Malygos and the blue dragonflight, both in keeping with their charge to preserve life and honoring Alexstrasza's agreement with Rhonin that the races of those who had freed her from the Dragonmaw clan would not come to harm. Alexstrasza aids the players in the battle against Malygos in the Eye of Eternity. She also appears at Angrathar the Wrath Gate after the conclusion of the Veterans of the Wrathgate quest chain. *Ysera appears at the Emerald Dragonshrine in Dragonblight. Lord Itharius, brother of her consort Eranikus, has been sent as her ambassador to Alexstrasza's Wyrmrest Accord. *Nozdormu appears briefly during at the Bronze Dragonshrine. Chronormu (alias Chromie) is Nozdormu's ambassador to the Wyrmrest Accord. *While Deathwing himself does not appear, Nalice represents the black dragonflight in the Wyrmrest Accord, asking for aid in defending the Obsidian Dragonshrine from the Scourge. During a Q&A session at Blizzcon 2008 on October 11, 2008, a question was asked as to whether Deathwing will ever be seen within World of Warcraft. The response, while vague, was positive, indicating that, at some unspecified future time, Deathwing would in fact appear in-world. References Category:Dragons Category:Eternals Category:Lore